If my heart was a house
by DarkUmbreon21
Summary: Ikarishipping one-shot. Ash and Misty organize a special wedding present for the married couple which doesn't go as planned... but there's nothing a nostalgic dance can't fix.


Okay so this is my second fan fiction, and I decided to do a songfic as I was listening to the song and I just had a little vision of Paul and Dawn dancing to it :) The song is called ' If my heart was a house' by Owl City. I recommend listening to the song whilst reading it, as it might just give you a little insight on what the fanfic is all about. Anyway, enjoy!

_Italic= lyrics or flashback_

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

If my heart was a house

_'You're the sky that I fell through...'_

Dawn slowly glided down the aisle, the white satin ribbons of her dress trailing gracefully behind her. With each shaky step, the realisation grew ever larger. That feeling made her want to fling her flowers away, kick off her heels and run the rest of the way, screaming 'I do!' and douse the flaming suspense that was burning her feet. Finally, her shoes sizzled as she stepped on the cool platform opposite Paul.

As the speech started, they were both asked a series of questions. Suddenly, Paul answered a question with the answer 'I do.' Then the question was directed do her. Dawn froze. My mind spaced out as he drawled the same question he asked Paul .Was she really ready for this? What if it never worked out, what if Paul changed his mind after a few months? She loved him with all her heart; she was one hundred per cent certain about that. But was Paul?

'_And I remember the view, whenever I'm holding you…'_

She felt a hand lift up her chin, and saw Paul looking at her softly. Her breath snagged in her throat. Love; She saw love. For a moment Dawn was lost in his deep onyx eyes, but then blinked and smiled at him reassuringly. He nodded his head towards the person, indicating that he had asked her a question. Dawn couldn't believe she was previously thinking whether Paul loved her. He was a blunt person so he would have said he wasn't interested the moment they met. When it came right down to it, she really wanted to say I do… and she sure as hell _needed _to say I do. So that is what she said. As soon as the words left her lips, a cold metal object was slid onto her ring finger and the audience erupted into cheers.

Dawn looked around and recognized her very best friends who were clapping for her, the people that she had considered family for years. She heard a familiar voice yell out: "way to go Dee Dee!" A smile found a way onto her mouth as she spotted Kenny and Zoey, boyfriend and girlfriend, Zoey being her best friend. The newly wed almost laughed at the sight of her friend and the person who was Dawns first choice to go to if she needed a shoulder to cry on, Misty. At the present time she was frantically trying to wake her 'friend' who had fallen asleep near the middle of the speech, Ash. Misty shot Dawn a peace sign whilst yelling, "You go girl! You too Paul." she smiled her thanks and turned to look at the already married couple May and Drew. Both Dawn and Paul shook their heads good naturedly when they saw them kicking each other (trying to do so in a discreet way) and either hissing insults aggressively (May) or smoothly deflecting them and insulting them back (Drew).

"It's not my fault I married a dense woman who brings _microwave_ _noodles_ to a wedding when obviously there wasn't going to be a microwave here." Drew scoffed. May scowled and Dawn could see her cherry red face even from the platform.

"Well… well you're a stuck up arrogant jerk," May frowned. Then Drew stuffed a red rose into her hand and May blushed. "But you're _my _stuck up, arrogant jerk." She murmured. Drew rolled his eyes and patted her on the shoulder, whilst helping her hold up a small sign saying: 'Ikarishipping!' with a huge heart around it. May had made it with Drew, who had no idea what it meant but went along with it anyway. Dawn mentally sighed. May had been reading way too much fan fiction, to the point where she had even made a shipping name for them! This was no fan fiction; this was as real as the pokemon universe. Like some author could write a story as perfect as this…

She was jolted out of her thoughts when she saw Leaf and Gary. Then she saw the sign that Leaf had made. Even in her mind, she could only muster 3 words to sum this up… Leaf is insane. Her sign was huge! It loomed dangerously over May's sign and it shadowed May herself. On it was a chibi picture of Paul and her with their pokemon surrounding them and Dawns trademark saying: no need to worry! Yup, Leaf was Leaf. Dawn stepped off the platform and was smothered by congratulations. Suddenly, a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"Hey Misty, what's the big idea!?" Dawn fumed as she was dragged away.

"We have to hurry, it could be gone already!" Misty panicked, oblivious to Dawn's stream of complaints.

They finally ended up outside. What met Dawns eyes made her blink twice; two saddled ponytas were standing as if waiting. She turned round in alarm at Misty, who had Ash at her side who was tugging as Pauls tuxedo.

"W-what's going on?" Dawn asked worryingly.

"Just think of it as a wedding present from me and Ash." Misty sniggered.

"Just get on the ponytas and they will take you someplace special." Ash piped enthusiastically.

"We'll help you up." Misty offered.

After lots of coaxing, she finally managed to get Dawn onto the beautiful creature, and Paul had gotten on himself, denying any help from Ash. Ash they trotted away down the stone path, Misty looked at Ash suspiciously.

"Are you _sure _you trained those ponytas properly?" Misty pressed.

"Of coouurse Mist, as sure as I'm a pokemon master!" he said proudly, jabbing a thumb at his chest with a grin.

"Ash"

"Mm..?"

"YOU'RE NOT A POKEMON MASTER!"

"I'm not? Then we should worry…" Misty nodded vigorously in favour of Ash's statement.

"You're right Ash, they could get hurt or..or…"

"Because I'm amazingly awesome enough to be a pokemon master, so why aren't I one yet!?'

"You numbskull"

"I'm going to kill that Ketchum." Paul stated simply.

"Not until I torture him first!" Dawn said aggressively. They were sat on the ponytas, who had decided that instead of taking them to their destination they would snack on grass with a field filled with mareep. This was not how Paul imagined their wedding. Now they were sharing their first moments of marriage with a pair of disobedient ponytas and wide eyed mareep! Not good; not good… at all.

"Well I'm not going to give up just like that!" Dawn concluded, hopping off the pony. "Let's explore!" Paul grumbled to himself whilst slithered off his ride. Dawn had stopped jumping about at the excitement of exploring and was squinting at a forest up ahead. She began to walk forward.

"What is it Dawn?" He asked, following her.

"I get the feeling I've been here before…" She pondered aloud, her heels crackling the autumn leaves below her as she tip toes deeper into the woods. As the trees thinned out, Paul watched as Dawn stopped dead. Confused, Paul stood beside her.

'_The sun hung from a string, looking down on the world as it warmed over everything.'_

Time stopped. The glittering waters of lake Valour stretched in front of them, as the setting sun created a golden glow just above the horizon, as if it were hanging from a string and was about to disappear at any moment. He sat down at the lakes edge, the gentle waves lapping at the shore. Dawn copied his actions. Suddenly, the sun plunged below the horizon… and everything came to life. The orange speckled waters changed into a silvery mirage of beauty, and volbeat and illumise flitted aimlessly about.

'_Chills run down my spine… as our fingers entwine, and your sighs harmonize with mine.'_

Paul felt shivers creep down his spine as their fingers tangled, and simultaneously they both let out sighs of happiness. Now this was what he was hoping for. Maybe he might spare Ash; after all, it was him who introduced him to Dawn when he travelled in Sinnoh when he was only ten. Yes, as much as he despised it, the fact was that it was thanks to Ash for letting anybody tag along on his journey that he met the blunette.

'_Unmistakably, I can still feel your heart; beat fast when you dance with me. We got older and I should have known…_

_(Do you feel alive?)_

_That I feel colder when I walk alone._

_(Oh but you'll survive)__'_

After he had encounters with Ash and Dawn and Brock, he always felt a little self-conscious trudging alone, and he realised that he wanted somebody to share his journey…

Dawn looked at him lovingly and Paul felt the oh-so familiar tingle in his stomach as he recalled the first ever time they danced…

_Flashback:_

_Paul exited the building, wanting some peace and quiet, away from the blinding disco lights and the loud music. He hated the autumn dance; he just wished he was back in Sinnoh like the naïve child he was back then. Every year for the dance he would just stand there, declining any offers from any girl, no matter how pretty they seemed. Whenever he saw girls, he just avoided them because he never felt that spark, that connection with them as he talked to them. Except from her. As s if his thoughts had summoned the girl, Paul spotted a blue head of hair amongst the field he was walking on. He could hear quiet sobbing._

"_Ummm… Troublesome?" Paul asked hesitantly. Dawn turned to look at him with bloodshot eyes, and then continued to bury her head in her hands, further wrecking her__ tear-streaked makeup. Paul decided that seeing the bubbly Dawn sobbing and shaking meant that something must be seriously wrong, so he sat down beside her._

"_What's wrong Dawn?" Paul asked as softly as he could, as he didn't want to break down her fragile state further._

"_W-well if you r-really want to know…" Dawn sniffed and took a shaky breath._

"_Me and Lucas w-were supposed to be dancing tonight but when I got here he was with some stupid blonde whose name I don't know and Lucas s-said that I wasn't as pretty as her and I need to be prettier if I want anyone to dance with me and everyone will hate me if I don't change!" She blubbered. Paul hardly understood a word of what the blunette had said over her crying, but he had heard enough. The poor girl had been criticized and replaced. Paul's eyes blazed as he furiously worked out 10 ways to teach that smug Lucas a lesson… most of them contained murder. Then he saw Dawn's face. Defeated. Depressed. Anger wouldn't help here, what she needed was comfort. Slowly, Paul embraced her in a hug. Dawn stiffened with surprise, then quickly relaxed and hugged him back._

"_I guess we're going to have to prove that Lucas wrong then." He suggested, breaking the hug. Dawn wiped her eyes confusedly._

"_But how?" She asked curiously. Paul kneeled into the cool grass and offered her his hand. Dawn took it, baffled but not refusing. Slowly he stood up with her. As he wrapped his arms around her waist, her curiosity grew._

"_Paul, what are we doing?" She asked with a hint of excitement in her voice._

"_We're going to dance." Dawn's eyes shone as she put her arms around his neck. As soon as they took their first steps together, a song began to play inside. The blunette's eyes narrowed as she concentrated on naming the mystery song. Her eyes widened as the song floated out._

'_You're the sky that I fell through…' Suddenly she stopped dancing._

"_T-this was the song that was on when Lucas asked me out a few months ago." She whispered. Paul lifted her chin up._

"_Hey, forget about that. I bet you Lucas already has, so you need to move on." He had to put it blunt, otherwise Dawn will always be hoping that the jerk will come back. Dawn nodded slowly._

"_Yes… I need to forget… but I can't without some help." She stared at Paul, implying something. It took him about three seconds to understand, and then he smiled._

"_I think I might be able to then. But y-you will stay with me right? No cheating without telling me face on...right?" He asked hesitantly._

"_Always." As soon as the song finished, Paul said: "Well, I think I like dancing a whole lot better now."_

_End of flashback_

'_So I may as well ditch my dismay, bombs awaaaay, bombs awaaaay__…'_

But there was no use reminiscing about Dawn's heartbreak, but it felt good remembering their first dance to that song. That song was special and meant a lot to him. He didn't know the name or the artist but according to him it was the most perfect song he had ever heard. He was snapped out of his thoughts when in the corner of his eye, spotted Dawn turning her head slowly.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked worryingly.

"Did you hear that?" Dawn whispered. Paul made out just the slightest sound.

"I hear it." Paul replied.. The volume of the song increased.

"It's getting louder. I think…I think it's a song…" The lyrics whispered through the trees and the leaves, and Dawn and Paul had to strain their ears to hear it…

'_You're the sky that I fell through…_' Then, it dawned on Dawn. (No pun intended _)

"This is the song that we started going out all those years ago…" Dawn murmured.

"Well then troublesome, how about we have a dance to catch up?" Paul suggested, using the old nickname he had given her.

"I'd love to!" Dawn beamed, each syllable bursting with enthusiasm. Paul didn't really know what made him grin as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

'_Dance with me and the needle moved gracefully, back and forth, if my heart was a compass you'd be north…'_

As the melodious song got into full swing, Paul just felt complete with sheer happiness. The way the optimistic song weaved through the wind like silk, and how the harmonized ring of wild chinglings chimed like wedding bells made him want to fall into the lake and sigh in contentment.

'_Risk it all 'cause I'll catch you if you fall wherever you go, if my heart was a house you'd be home!'_

No matter where Dawn went, no matter what she did, he would always be there to support her, to catch her fall. As they spun around in the moonlight, Dawn snuggled herself into Pauls chest.

"Love you Paul Shinji." She murmured happily.

'_It makes me smile because you said it best. I would clearly feel blessed, if the sun rose up from the west.'_

Dawn always had a way of making him laugh or smile, because she was always the best at saying those three words. Well, he guessed he just needed some more practice.

"I love you too…Dawn Shinji." Dawn blinked at the words, and then let off a childish giggle as they danced further.

'Flower balm perfume…all my clothes smell like you, 'cause your favourite shade is navy blue. When they went on their first date, he had doubted that she was his type; in fact he was sure they were complete opposites. But after the 5th one, he had begun to have an interest in their long hours spent in the flowery field that they went to. He started to recognize the individual perfume of each flower in there…and how much Dawn's perfume smelt the same. After a while, Paul could've sworn his (recently) favourite navy blue tank top took on a more daisy scented them than before.

She loved navy too. She had also changed him from his ice cold, sullen state to a more thoughtful, happy person. Although he still had his short bursts of violence whenever Ash started becoming …well, Ash.

'_I walk slowly when I'm on my own._

_(Do you feel alive?)_

_Yeah but frankly I still feel alone._

_(Oh but you'll survive.)_

_So I may as well ditch my dismay,_

_Bombs awaaaay….Bombs awaaaay…'_

Dawn had affected him so much so that whenever he wasn't with her, he always felt that whenever he stepped on the ground he was standing on instant drying cement. He felt weighed down. But now his feet felt light as air. Back then he was alive, but with nothing to live for. Now he actually had a purpose: To love and protect Dawn.

'_Dance with me and the needle moves gracefully, back and forth, if my heart was a compass you'd be north. Risk it all 'cause I'll catch you if you fall wherever you go, if my heart was a house you'd be home!__'_

Dawn and Paul both collapsed simultaneously on the grass when the song drew to a close, both breathing heavily from exhaustion. Love sure was tiring. Nonetheless, Paul still felt the same energy of it 5 years ago. Love was tiring, but Dawn's charisma was enough to keep them running forever. But when they danced this time, one thing was different. On that ball night, their steps were clumsy and inexperienced. Paul was sure that if the trees around them could move, they would have been cringing on all the bloopers they made whilst speculating the scene. Whilst at the present dance, the trees seemed to cheer for them as they kept the tempo and swayed in time, Also, Paul was sure on every chorus he heard a quartet of kricketunes chiming in to agree.

Right now he could just hug anyone, but most of all the beautiful blunette lying next to him.

"You know Dawn…" He began thoughtfully.

"Yes?" Dawn said, turning her head so she could see him.

"If my heart was a house, you'd be…home." Paul said, watching Dawn's eyes light up, a lot like that day they heard that magical song.

"And I'm fully…truly…home." She sighed, whilst putting her head on his slowly rising and falling chest. Paul put an arm round her as he breathed in her daisy scented hair. Killing Ash would have to wait awhile. For then he would have to leave Dawn's presence. And he would never, ever want to leave home. Yes, he was fully, truly home.

You'll never guess how long it took me to write this -.-' I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it! Ehehe… this will probably be the sappiest one-shot I'll be writing XD Special cyber cookies if you can tell me what lyrics from another owl city song I put in there :3 Until next time :)


End file.
